Ese es mi destino
by fandita-lp
Summary: Sin aviso y sin misericordia, ellos llegaron y destruyeron todo lo que era importante para mi. Ya han pasado dos años, y esta vez he jurado destruirlos a ellos. Ese es mi destino.
1. mi comienzo

En una cueva cercana al pueblo un chico era obligado a despertar por los rayos del sol que lastimaban sus ojos se levanto bostezando y se asomo a ver el bosque que lo rodeaba altos pinos, maleza y rocas aun húmedas por la lluvia que había azotado la noche pasada y por la cual el chico había sido obligado a acampar, se volteo y se puso sus armas en la espalda un arco y flechas en su cinturón dos pistolas y por último la espada que le dio su padre salió de la cueva camino al pueblo mientras caminaba lentamente escucho un aleteo y se volteo tenso preparando sus armas relajo sus brazos al ver que se trataba de un águila simplemente pero vio al demonio que se dirigía a él con intención de atacarlo esquivo su ataque y le disparo 3 balas fueron suficiente para que el demonio cayera muerto iba a continuar su camino pero escucho un grito cercano y corrió para ver de qué se trataba al llegar vio a una chica de cabello azul amarrado en dos coletas altas ser atacada por dos demonios no podía disparar por miedo a darle a ella así que saco su espada y corrió hasta donde estaba uso su espada para alejar a los demonios tomo a la chica de la mano y corrió adentrándose al bosque mientras los demonios iban tras ellos el chico vio que los estaban alcanzando y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la chica saco una extraña pistola y les disparo los dos cayeron instantáneamente así que la chica se acerco a los demonios

Dan: no te acerques tanto porque dudo que solo una bala los mate

Runo: no eran balas eran dardos tranquilizantes

Dan: dardos ¿para qué?

Runo: para esto

Saca una aguja y la saca una muestra de sangre

Runo: ahora ayúdame a cargar al demonio

Dan: ¿estás loca? ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?

Runo: runo misaki

Dan: ¿y eso que tiene de especial? yo soy dan kuso ¿y?

Runo: ¿no sabes quien soy? como no lo sabes soy la hija del doctor y científico Albert misaki (con mucho orgullo)

Dan: mmmmm no, no sé quien es

Runo: ¡que como que no sabes quién es ¡ bueno no me extraña de un ignorante como tu

Dan: (enojado) bueno como soy un ignorante es obvio que esto no me incumbe, suerte para cuando despierten porque seguro estarán enojados

Runo voltea a ver a los demonios y ve que uno mueva mueve el brazo se asusta y se va donde esta dan

Runo: oye no me puedes dejar aquí

Dan: si puedo y lo hare

Runo: pero tú me salvaste así que ahora soy tu responsabilidad

Dan: ¿Qué? Muy bien hagamos algo yo te llevare hasta el pueblo y ahí tu me dejaras en paz

Runo: hecho

Los dos comenzaron a caminar y no se percataron que atrás de ellos alguien los observaba molesto

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar pero paso un rato y la chica se comenzó a aburrir

Runo: ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?

Dan: unos 15 o 20 minutos

Siguieron caminando un rato pero runo no aguanto el silencio asi que busco algo de que conservar mirando a todos lados hasta que encontró uno en la chaquete que llevaba dan

Runo: ¿Qué es el símbolo de tu chaqueta?

Dan: es el símbolo de los cazadores

Runo: ¿cazadores?

Dan: los cazadores es el símbolo de una organización que se encarga de exterminar criaturas peligrosas, cuando los demonios aparecieron ellos fueron los que se encargaron de matar demonios y salvar a la gente

Runo: oooo ya veo

Dan: (susurrando) quien es la ignorante ahora

Runo: ¿Qué?

Dan: (inocentemente) nada, que ya llegamos

Era un pequeño pueblo estilo medieval sin aparatos eléctricos ni nada moderno todas las casas estaban agrupadas alrededor de una plaza

Dan: bueno adiós runo

Runo: espera

Dan: ¿Qué?

Runo: quiero contratarte para que me protejas de los demonios

Dan: soy cazador, no guardaespaldas

Runo: entonces te contrato para que caces a todos los demonios que me ataquen

Dan: no soy cazador por dinero

Runo: te pagare $500 000

Dan: aunque pensándolo bien

Runo: y bien ¿aceptas?

Dan: mmmmmm ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Runo: no lo sé 2 o 3 semanas quizá

Dan: solo tenga que cuidar que ningún demonio te ataque no debo de cocinar ni nada de eso

Runo: solo protegerme de los demonios

Dan: muy bien trato echo

Runo: perfecto ahora vamos a mi casa

Dan: ¿tengo que quedarme en tu casa?

Runo: es protección las 24 horas

Dan: bien

Runo: camina está al otro lado de la plaza

Fueron caminando por entre las multitudes y varias personas saludaban amistosamente a runo mientras pasaba hasta que termino entre los brazos de dan que iba detrás de ella por un chico que tropezó con ella dan y runo se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente mientras el chico se disculpaba y seguía su camino

Runo: yo...a…ya llegamos es esa

Runo señalo una casa justo en frente

Dan: guuuaaaauuuu

Runo:¿Qué?

Dan: en serio esta es tu casa

Runo: si ¿Por qué?

Dan: oooooooooo


	2. cuando el pasado vuelve

Ese es mi destino

Capitulo 2: cuando el pasado vuelve

Cuando el pasado vuelve el sufre, esta es la continuación de el fic lamento haber tardado tanto pero e tenido problemas

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a bakugan lo único que me pertenece es la trama y un personaje que saldrá mas adelante

La casa de runo era estilo colonial muy bien conservada de 3 pisos y se veía bastante cara con un pequeño jardín en el frente donde había un pequeño árbol y varios tipos de flores a su alrededor una gran puerta con un marco de madera tallado con varios símbolos y la perilla parecía tener un acabado en oro con dos grandes serpientes entrelazadas como un símbolo de protección alrededor

Dan: porque no me contaste que eras rica

Runo: porque no me gusta presumir

Dan: si aja claro

Runo: cállate y entra

El interior de la casa de runo era acogedor con un pequeño sillón aterciopelado en la derecha y una gran mesa con muchos libros y un microscopio con varias pruebas alrededor e iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de gas en medio de la mesa

Dan: ¿que es todo eso?

Runo: algo en lo que estado trabajando

Runo metió su mano en el bolsillo al mismo tiempo que mostraba una cara de sorpresa y comenzaba a revisar toda su ropa desesperadamente

Dan: ¿Qué pasa?

Runo: la prueba

Dan: ¿Qué?

Runo: la prueba que le saque a aquel demonio ya no esta, debí tirarla en la calle o en el bosque ayúdame a buscarla

Dan: ¿Qué? ¿Yo porque?

Runo: acompáñame (lo jala y salen de la casa)

Comienzan a buscar por el pueblo dan se va por un lado de la plaza y runo comienza a buscar por el otro preguntándole también a la gente dan escucha un aleteo y voltea a todos lados de pronto ve un pedazo de ala por atrás de una casa del lado de runo

Dan: ¡RUNO CUIDADO!

El demonio se dirige a runo y dan esta muy lejos como para llegar a ella la gente comienza a gritar y a correr mientras el demonio va directamente por runo que al ver al demonio a escasos metros de ella se cubre la cara con sus brazos y cierra los ojos de pronto siente que alguien se pone delante de ella y escucha un disparo abre los ojos y ve frente a ella una capa el muchacho se voltea y le apunta con el arma

¿?: Agáchate

Runo: ¿Qué?

¿?: AGACHATE

Runo se agacha y el le dispara a un demonio tras de ella con una gran pistola de tres cañones con un ave (Skiress) grabada en el metal el se voltea a dispararle a mas demonios uno se dirige a el por atrás se voltea y este demonio cae mientras dan se acerca con sus pistolas humeantes mientras se ponen de espaldas y comienzan a disparar

Dan: que bueno verte shun

Shun: lo mismo digo dan

Dan: ¡runo!

Runo se acerca a dan a modo de protegerse

Shun: síganme mi casa es segura

Los dos comienzan a caminar siguiendo a shun y dan se voltea a disparar antes de meterse por un pequeño callejón donde siguió a shun hasta una puerta al final de este donde se metieron

Dan: con que aquí te escondías shun

Shun: no es de tu incumbencia dan

Voltea a ver a runo

Shun: veo que te conseguiste novia dan ¿Quién es?

Dan: (sonrojado) ella no es mi novia yo soy su guardaespaldas

Shun: ¿Por qué?

Dan: porque me paga muy bien

Shun: pensaba que no eras cazador por dinero

Dan: y yo pensaba que tu nunca huías

Shun frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse

Dan: ¿A dónde vas?

Shun: los demonios siguen afuera dan voy a salvar a los del pueblo

Dan: iré contigo

Shun: no tú quédate con ella

Dan: ¿Por qué?

Shun: porque creo a ella es a la que persiguen

Eso es todo lo que se me a ocurrido hasta ahora que les parece bueno dejen opiniones consejos lo que quieran y perdón por la tardanza es que se descompuso la imaginación y tarde mucho en repararla pero bueno pronto subiré la continuación o eso espero


	3. el no huia

Capitulo 3: tú no huías

Shun: porque creo que a ella es a la que persiguen

Shun se había ido desde unos minutos pero dan seguía sin poder entender lo que le decía, volteo e ver a runo interrogante pero ella negó con la cabeza

Runo: no se porque me persiguen yo no he hecho nada y que yo sepa ellos no eligen a sus presas no son pensantes solo matan ni siquiera mueren no se si a eso se les pueda llamar seres vivos

Hace a penas unos meses se había descubierto que los demonios no podían reproducirse por lo tanto no encontraban la explicación de porque no eran capaces de erradicarlos entonces lo notaron…ellos no morían no encontraban sus cadáveres donde los mataban y creían que se los comían los animales cuando descubrieron su inmortalidad todas las esperanzas de erradicarlos se esfumaron desde entonces se conformaban con protegerse

Runo: además como sabes que puedes confiar en el

Dan: el te salvo

Runo: ¿confías en el?

Dan:…..si

Runo: ¿Por qué?

Dan s quedo callado y bajo la cabeza un momento, runo llego a ver tristeza en su rostro, se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro, el subió la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos

Runo: puedes contarme ¿Qué paso?

Runo le sonrió y dan por alguna razón confió en ella había algo en ella que lo calmaba y hasta lo hacia sentirse bien la miro por un momento a los ojos y comenzó a hablar

Dan: era mi mejor amigo cuando éramos niños cuando tenia 7 comencé a entrenar para cazadores el me llevaba un año pero parecían milenios el me enseño muchas de las técnicas que el mismo desarrollo me enseño trucos yo no seria el que soy ahora si no fuera por el siempre competíamos aunque el siempre me ganaba pero su madre enfermo el comenzó a rechazar todas las misiones que le asignaban para quedarse con ella yo también la visitaba y lo apoyaba en todo lo que podía sin embargo seis meses antes de los demonios el desapareció su madre no me decía a donde había ido pero aun así yo al visitaba cada que podía yo me fui a una misión y cuando regrese me entere que ella había muerto

Runo: ¿la mataron los demonios?

Dan: no…eso paso un mes antes de los demonios yo fui a casa de shun pero estaba vacio creí que el todavía no había vuelto fui a cazadores y me entere de que el ya estaba aquí y que se había retirado lo busque fui a su casa varias veces pero el ya no estaba

Runo: ¿Qué paso donde fue?

Dan: (mostrando enojo) el huyo no pudo con la enfermedad de su madre y escapo no pudo con su muerte y se escondió el solo huyo el me enseño a derrotar a mi primer demonio si me tapaba los ojos el me decía que no me escondiera que el valiente no es el que no tiene miedo sino el que lo enfrenta todas eran palabras vacías el…

Runo: tranquilo

Dan la volteo a ver y ella le sonrió

Runo: ¿Qué te paso a ti?

Dan se mostro confundido

Runo: lo dices con algo mas que amargura algo te pasó a ti también ¿Qué te paso a ti?

Dan: yo….

Shun entro de pronto y los dos se separaron runo se enfado un poco viéndose interrumpida cuando por fin iba a saber que le ocurrió a dan

Dan: ¿que paso?

Shun: no pude salvar a nadie

Dan: ¿Qué? Como es posible shun tenemos que ir tenemos que ayudar y….

Shun: no pude salvar a nadie porque no están atacando a nadie

Dan: ¿Cómo?

Shun: solo están volando alrededor de una casa en el frente de la plaza parece de ricos

Runo: la mía

Shun: como te dije te están persiguiendo aunque me gustaría saber porque

Runo: yo no lo se yo solo iba a mi casa a hacer unas pruebas

Shun: ¿Qué pruebas?

Runo: unas pruebas a… los demonios pero no pude hacerlas yo perdí la prueba ya no pude hacer nada

Shun: ¿Cómo que la perdiste?

Runo: si cuando llegue a mi casa ya no estaba yo no se donde se me pudo haber caído tal vez en el pueblo cuando choque con aquel chico y…. el chico

Dan: ¿Qué?

Runo: el chico con el que me tropecé el me debió de haber quitado la prueba yo no me di cuenta en que momento

Shun: ¿o porque?


	4. un poema esconde mi secreto

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews me hacen sentir que esto no es demasiado aburrido como para leerlo XD pero se ira tornando mas interesante a medida que avance sin mas aquí esta el próximo capitulo espero les agrade

_Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la trama de este fic_

Un poema esconde mi secreto

Shun: ¿o porque?

Runo: no lo se yo no le hecho nada a nadie

Shun: ¿para que les quisiste hacer pruebas a los demonios?

Runo: continuo con la investigación de mi padre el estudiaba a los demonios pero no pudo terminarla porque….

Shun: murió tu padre era Albert misaki ¿cierto?

Runo: si como es que…

Shun: llegue a ver su investigación y me entere que murió hace 1 año investigando en una cueva

Runo: si así es

Dan: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Runo: ¿Qué?

Dan: lo de tu padre ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Runo: ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

Dan: es que ¿no confías en mí?

Runo: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Dan: que no tendría que ser tu guardaespaldas si no confías en mi

Runo: ¿Por qué crees que no confío en ti? No tiene nada que ver

Dan: si confías en mi porque no me lo dijiste

Runo: solo no había porque decírtelo

Dan: ¡debiste de habérmelo dicho!

Runo: ¡no tengo porque decírtelo!

Dan: ¡eres tan arrogante!

Runo: ¡eres un idiota!

Shun: chicos…

Runo: ¡sabes que me largo!

Runo se mete a una habitación y los chicos ven como azota la puerta

Shun: runo…ese es el baño

Runo sale mas enfadada aun y con la cara roja va y se mete a la próxima habitación

Shun: esa es la biblioteca...

Runo asoma la cara y lo ve con mirada asesina

Shun: aunque puedes estar ay si quieres

Runo: gracias (azota la puerta)

Shun: (suspiro) dan por allá esta la habitación tu ve y yo hablare con ella

Dan se va y shun solo se queda apoyado contra la pared pensando lo que debería hacer con ese par de niños

Pasa un rato y shun se asoma por la puerta para entrar a la biblioteca con grandes estantes con libros de todo tipo y en una esquina un sillón con una mesita a su lado varios libros amontonados y una pequeña lámpara al lado alumbrando la habitación runo estaba subida en unas pequeñas escaleras que permitían llegar a los libros de las estanterías mas altas al parecer buscando algún libro que llamara su atención y le ayudara a distraerse

Shun: si quieres leer algo te recomiendo este libro

Runo se volteo sorprendida y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para tomar el libro que shun le estaba ofreciendo, antes de tomarlo shun lo abrió y lo puso directamente en una pagina por el medio

Runo lo tomo curiosa y comenzó a leer lo que shun le había indicado:

_Tan solo mirar hacia atrás veo esbozos de lo que fue mi vida_

_Tanto e perdido que no quiero tener algo de nuevo_

_Me pierdo en el camino si la oscuridad cubre mis ojos_

_Aun así veo que sonrió aun sintiendo el dolor que siento_

_Por lo que me permito continuar y doy pisada tras pisada_

_Este laberinto del que no he podido escapar_

_Se abre dejando que una luz ilumine mi camino_

_Por fin puedo abrir los ojos cerrados para no ver mi propia tristeza_

_Reflejada en el espejo_

Runo: yo no entiendo ¿Por qué me das esto?

Shun: no deberías enojarte con dan de todas formas no tubo importancia el tema de su discusión

Runo: ¿esto tiene que ver con dan?

Shun solo guardo silencio y runo volvió su vista al libro

Tanto he perdido

Runo: ¿Qué fue lo que el perdió?

Shun: en la desgracia todos perdemos algo, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes

Runo: mi padre, tu también as perdido algo no es así

Shun: dan te conto, no me sorprende

Runo: pero a pesar de todo el me dijo que confiaba en ti

Shun: y tu ¿confías en el?

Runo se quedo en silencio un momento sabia la respuesta pero no sabia porque era que confiaba en el si ni siquiera lo conocía aunque el también confiaba en ella si no, no le hubiera dicho lo de shun

Runo: si, si el me hubiera querido hacer algo lo hubiera hecho cuando lo conocí era la oportunidad perfecta

Shun: yo no fui quien te pidió explicaciones

Runo: bueno yo…

Shun: porque no vas con el y te disculpas

Runo: yo no me voy a disculpar con ese idiota

Shun: entonces pídele que el se disculpe

Runo: no creo que lo haga

Shun: no lo conoces mucho deberías intentarlo

Runo se quedo en silencio le retumbaban en la cabeza esas palabras: no lo conoces

Runo se retiro de la habitación entregándole el libro a shun, el volteo a verlo y noto que había cambiado la pagina por accidente y leyó esas palabras con tristeza

_Me fui buscando respuestas, pero la pregunta no existía_

_En que baso mi esperanza si no tengo porque tenerla_

_Sufro por una razón que no conozco, tal vez sea mi culpa_

_Me pase mas tiempo buscando un error que una solución_

_No se el porque de mi tristeza, solo se que sufro_

_Aunque no exista solución porque es demasiado tarde_

_Tal vez pueda enmendar mis errores y ver la luz de nuevo_

_Salir de la prisión que yo mismo cree a contemplar el sol_

_Dejar de crear el infierno y crear mi paraíso_

Shun cerro el libro y lo acomodo en el estante para salir de esa habitación y irse a su cuarto

Runo: dan

La chica asomo la cabeza tímidamente para ver al cuarto donde estaba el chico mientras este se asomaba a la ventana para ver la luna se volteo al escuchar su nombre encontrándose con unos ojos azules mirándolo al parecer mas tranquilos

Dan: ¿Qué sucede?

Runo entro a la habitación y miro a dan ,17 y se seguía comportando como una niña de mucha menor edad aunque en parte fue su culpa o al menos eso es lo quería pensar

La vio entrar a la habitación y pensó que ella se disculparía si lo que el suponía era correcto ella tenia mas o menos su edad, 17 aunque el se negaba a "madurar" como lo llama shun porque el lo consideraba ser un aburrido o un amargado

Runo: te quería decir que acepto tu disculpa

Dan la miro enojado

Runo: muy bien yo también me disculpo

Dan: y que te hizo cambiar de opinión

Runo: shun yo la verdad…dudo que el allá huido

Dan: yo también lo dudaba pero no encuentro otra explicación

Runo: porque no le preguntas todos hemos perdido algo incluso tu...

Dan: (enojado) el te dijo algo de mi

Runo: no, yo le pregunte pero el no me quiso decir nada dijo que debía de preguntarte a ti

Dan: (mas calmado) aaa pues que bueno que no te dijo nada

Runo: ¿no quieres que yo lo sepa?

Dan: tu no me contaste lo de tu padre

Runo: porque ni siquiera nos conocemos

Dan y runo se miraron y bajaron la cabeza tristes, era cierto no se conocían, no sabían nada el uno del otro

Shun: ¿porque no empiezan por conocerse?

Los dos miraron al chico que acababa de entrar con sorpresa de no haberse percatado desde cuando estaba ahí

Shun: no deberías de bajar la guardia nunca dan

Dan: porque estas aquí

Shun: que yo sepa esta es mi habitación la habitación de huéspedes esta al lado, además quería hablar con runo

Runo: ¿para que?

Shun: porque quiero saber que es lo que estas investigando porque por eso te buscan los demonios

Runo: era la investigación de mi padre como el murió hace un año yo continuo con su proyecto

Shun: y que has descubierto

Runo: no mucho la verdad el era el que tenia todo lo referente a su proyecto no me dejaba ayudarlo no ase mucho decidí continuar pero no he avanzado mucho

Shun: debemos saber que es lo que descubrió tu padre al parecer es algo grande si tu apenas estas empezando y ya amenazan tu vida debe haber algo que no sabemos de los demonios

Runo: no se donde guardara sus avances yo e tratado de buscar en mi casa entera y no e encontrado nada

Dan: pero nunca buscaste con un par de cazadores a tu lado

Shun: tenemos que encontrar lo que sea que tu padre averiguo, debemos ir a tu casa

Eso es todo y lamento no poder hacerlo mas emocionante pero era necesario sacar esos poemas de mi cabeza bueno dejen comentarios o quejas o lo que quieran


	5. el diario de mi padre

Perdón por haber dejado por tanto en el olvido a esta historia, pero no se me venían ideas a la cabeza, aun así espero que este capitulo les guste y les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me ayudan a continuar este fic y de verdad me apoyan

Voy a cambiar el estilo de escritura, dejen un review para ver si prefieren este o el anterior

_Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la trama de este fic_

El diario de mi padre

Salieron con cautela, al ver que los demonios seguían vigilando

-Entraremos por la ventana de arriba, dan ayuda a runo –el moreno comenzó a subir, con bastante agilidad, el árbol de atrás de la casa de runo, llego a la ventana y enseguida de este llegaron dan cargando a runo

-No podemos encender las luces así que solo contamos con esto –dijo entregándoles a cada uno una pequeña lámpara, apenas suficiente para alumbrarlos

-Empecemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo –ver a dan tan serio era aterrador

Empezaron a buscar por toda la casa, ninguno encontró nada, tal y como runo les dijo, no había nada, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de su padre

-Si conservo su investigación, debe de estar aquí –shun entro con demasiada cautela, como un niño a punto de encontrar un tesoro

Runo camino por el cuarto hasta que algo llamo su atención, una foto encima de un escritorio, la tomo y la vio con suma tristeza, en ella, runo de cinco o seis años, estaba en los hombros de su padre que la miraba con una sonrisa de adoración mientras ella reía a carcajadas

-llévatela –esto por parte de shun la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? –tan centrada estaba en sus recuerdos que no logro escuchar lo que shun le dijo

-la foto, llévatela, no volveremos aquí en un tiempo y seria bueno que la conservaras –para el lo mas importante, eran los recuerdos

-si –volvió a mirar la foto y sonrió –gracias shun

El solo le devolvió una media sonrisa, en verdad ella no pensaba que el haya abandonado a su madre

-shun, mira esto –el moreno volteo a ver lo que le había indicado dan, le estaba señalando la pared

-dan, una pared no tiene nada de interesante –le dijo runo con burla

-tal vez para ti no –se defendió dan frunciendo el seño ante el comentario de runo –pero para nosotros si

Shun rodo los ojos, como no dejaran de pelear no los aguantaría en su casa

Shun fue hasta la pared y la golpeo un poco

-hueca –fue la respuesta automática de shun

-si, ay una habitación del otro lado –dijo runo, aun no entendiendo que tenia de interesante su pared

-si –bufo molesto dan –pero la pared de la otra habitación no estaba hueca

-¿y eso que significa? –esto empezaba a molestar a runo

Shun no contesto, se fue directo al estante más cercano y lo movió

-solo es la pared –dijo runo con burla

Shun se fue a la orilla de la pared que había quedado descubierta al mover el estante, con la punta de un bolígrafo empezó a mover la delgada pared hasta que fue suficiente el hueco como para seguir deslizándola con la mano, al terminar de deslizarla quedo al descubierto un estante

-si, claro –dijo con burla dan –solo la pared

Runo nunca imagino que su padre le ocultaría algo así, su madre había muerto cuando era ella muy pequeña, desde entonces solo le queda su padre, el le dijo que siempre podía contar con el y que no se tendrían secretos, que siempre se apoyarían

Ahora miraba con más tristeza que decepción ese estante, el secreto de su padre

-runo –shun llamo su atención –mira esto

Runo sostuvo un cuaderno que shun le señalaba

-¿un diario? –lo abrió con miedo de lo que sea que pudiera estar en el. De pronto no sabia lo que pudiera esconder su padre, era un desconocido.

Shun vio esto y puso una mano sobre la suya, runo volteo a verlo mientras este la miraba con decisión. Sonrió, era bueno tener un apoyo, mas en ese momento.

En su interior, dan sintió una tremenda rabia al ver esta escena ¿Qué era? ¿Celos? retiro de inmediato esa idea de su cabeza y se acerco para ver lo que runo estaba leyendo

-empieza desde que los demonios nos atacaron –ante sus ojos estaban paginas y paginas de eventos que ella desconocía. Desde simples investigaciones hasta persecuciones, robo de información, el llevaba una vida peligrosa

-¿cual es la ultima pagina? –shun recorrió todas las paginas rápidamente, hasta detenerse en, al parecer, la ultima pagina que escribió

_18 de septiembre_

"_debo saber donde para todo esto, al investigar descubrí que varias pruebas fueron hechas en una cueva, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero debo saber lo que son los demonios, la ultima vez que fui al laboratorio, me pareció ver a uno diferente, como si pudiera pensar, parecía sufrir, incluso creo que lo vi llorar, ¡que rayos pasa!, ya no tiene sentido, al principio de mis investigaciones, pensé que solo eran mutantes. Pero ahora. Sinceramente no se que pensar, espero que no me hayan visto, no quisiera poner en riesgo a runo, es lo único que me queda, aun a veces, me lamento por hacer esto._

_Pero quiero protegerla, a todos, si consigo saber mas sobre los demonios, podre destruirlos, podre protegerlos a todos, espero que runo no me haya visto triste, se preocupara, y no quisiera que me siguiera, creo que la cueva podría ser una trampa, no estoy seguro de volver, que dios proteja a mi hija, que los proteja a todos, debo irme ya. Aunque no debería, espero que alguna vez runo sepa de esto, no quisiera que esto muriera conmigo, me entere que otro científico que investigaba a los demonios murió, al parecer fue un accidente, pero yo no lo creo. Tengo un poco de miedo, pero si es una trampa, me descubrieron y me buscaran de todas formas, y la verdad, no quiero que vayan a mi casa, y no quiero que lastimen a runo. Supongo que prefiero morir solo_

_Esta será la ultima vez que escribo, si vuelvo con vida, le contare de esto a runo. Ya no quiero ocultarle esto. Espero que pueda volver a verla" _

Aun que quería llorar y gritar porque nunca le dijo, porque solo la abandono, porque prefirió morir solo en vez de estar con ella, no podía sacar nada de su boca, se quedo tiesa, no podía hacer mas que aferrarse a ese diario, mientras que las lagrimas purgaban por salir

No podía hacer nada por hacerla sentir mejor, por más que quisiera decirle que todo iba a estar bien, le faltaba valor. Era su guardaespaldas, y no podía protegerla, de nuevo, no podía proteger a alguien que le importaba

-hora de irnos –la voz de shun los saco de sus pensamientos, y hasta entonces escucharon los constantes aleteos, estaban cada vez mas cerca de ellos

-rápido, volvamos –runo dio el primer paso en dirección a la puerta y noto que con ese movimiento, el diario que aun llevaba en sus manos se abrió ligeramente tirando algo. Se agacho rápido a recogerlo y se apresuro a alcanzar a shun y dan, que ya estaban de camino a la salida

Esquivar a los demonios fue fácil, llegaron sin problemas a casa de shun. Al entrar nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Shun estaba dispuesto a irse para dejar que se calmaran pero noto un pequeño detalle

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? –hasta ese instante noto que runo sostenía una foto

-¿eh? –runo volteo la mirada a su mano y hasta entonces vio con detenimiento lo que el diario había tirado

Subió la foto mas hacia su rostro para mirarla con detalle, en ella su podía observar un chico no mayor de los veinte, a punto de entrar al bosque (a propósito, es una foto en blanco y negro, en ese entonces no había a color)

-déjame ver eso –dan le quito la foto de la mano, le era muy familiar ese chico

-no puede ser…. –shun hasta ese instante vio la foto, y al reconocer a quien se la habían tomado, la realidad que se negaba a aceptar lo golpeo sin remordimiento

es todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con opiniones, amenazas, consejos o lo que quieran espero que les haya gustado, y espero actualizar pronto nos leemos


	6. conoce el pasado, forja el futuro

Si lo sé no tengo perdón de dios por haber tardado tanto pero esta vez no me tarde tanto como la anterior (eso no te perdona) y este capítulo me salió más largo para que les guste el capítulo y para compensar la espera (sigues sin perdón) bueno sin más que decir excepto disculparme otra vez y prometer que ya me voy a organizar más para poder actualizar más seguido (no pasa del mes) ténganme paciencia por favor TT bueno espero que les guste el capi y agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review y en especial por sus consejos me ayudaron mucho, gracias

_Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la trama de este fic _

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-dialogo de los personajes-

Narración

_Lectura_

"_recuerdos"_

Conoce el pasado, forja el futuro

"no puede ser, no, no es verdad"

Tomo con más detenimiento la foto y se cercioro de que sus ojos no lo engañaban

-Shun ¿Quién es ese? –dan nunca había visto a su amigo tan preocupado

-su nombre es masquerade- Shun dudo un poco antes de continuar- dan…él es el jefe de cazadores

Dan reacciono dando un paso hacia atrás y empezó a sumirse entre recuerdos de una vida que ahora le parece muy lejana

"masquerade"

"_dan, él es masquerade, es el hijo de Achiró, mi jefe_"

"_¿Por qué estás aquí si tu existencia se limita a ser la sombra de tu padre? Eres tan inútil que terminaras decepcionándolo_"

No pudo recordar mucho más que la sonrisa cruel de aquel niño

-runo ¿de qué página cayo esa foto? –Shun había decidido no adelantar suposiciones y primero asegurarse que no pudiera ser un error

-no lo sé, solo pude levantarla no me di cuenta de que página pudo haberse caído-

-lo mejor será que leas el diario a ver si encontramos algo, yo iré a investigar a su casa, dan tu…-no se había percatado de la expresión de su amigo hasta que lo volteo a ver, tenía la mirada perdida y en su rostro se podía apreciar una expresión de tristeza

"esta recordando, es inevitable, no se puede huir del pasado" pensó shun con cierta tristeza al recaer en lo ciertas que eran aquellas palabras

-…tu quédate aquí cuidando a runo, volveré pronto –dejo a los dos y se puso en camino a casa de masquerade, aun no sabía que pensar pero se negaba a imaginarse lo peor

"el padre de runo….fue asesinado" aunque le constaba que runo había llegado a la misma conclusión prefirió dejarla pensar, es duro perder a alguien y él estaba seguro de que ella estaría pensando que fue su culpa "todos hemos perdido algo, pero ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué tengo miedo?" runo se sintió frustrada, el diario que tenía en las manos le pesaba una tonelada, no sabía que hacer "vamos runo" se alentó a sí misma "solo es el diario de tu padre no el de un perfecto desconocido" volvió la mirada al diario "aunque…. la diferencia entre mi padre y un perfecto desconocido ya no es mucha"

-runo - dan que por fin había salido de su ensoñación la trajo bruscamente a la realidad, en aquella sala de una casa que no era la suya, perseguida por unos demonios, con una parte de su padre que o desconocía o se negaba a aceptar, con los recuerdos atormentándola y con un pensamiento en la cabeza… "papa", tanto miedo, tanta tristeza, tanto odio, seguía atrapado en su pecho y odio a su orgullo cuando la obligo a poner una sonrisa falsa y a decirle a dan que todo estaba bien "maldito orgullo"

La mirada de dan se entristeció "no hay algo peor que sufrir en silencio" recordó aquella tarde, no se permitió llorar, no recibió ninguna ayuda, ni un buen amigo que le dijera que todo estaba bien, nada, se quedó solo y no era el mismo desde entonces "¿y si runo cambia?" volvió a mirar a la chica que seguía mirándolo y sonriendo aun cuando su voz era quebrada y en sus ojos el dolor adornaba su cara

"vamos, vete ya" estaba segura que no soportaría por mucho tiempo sin derrumbarse, y menos con dan mirándola de esa forma, nunca antes había visto ternura en sus ojos

Camino dispuesta a marcharse "si él no se va me iré yo"

-runo no te hagas esto-

Runo volteo a ver a dan confundida

-¿Qué?- nunca había visto una mirada más decidida que la de dan, pero aun así trato de no demostrarlo y actuar confundida

-no puedes fingir que no te duele, esto es duro y ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar algo así ni actuar como si no importara-su tono fue más triste que el anterior- lo siento… yo no sé qué te pueda hacer sentir mejor, pero no te dejare sola, aun si no te agrado yo no te voy a abandonar

-¿lo prometes?- pregunto de pronto runo dándole la espalda

Dan se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que dijo quedamente que si

-mentiroso- dijo runo esta vez enojada y apretando los puños

-¿Qué? Runo…- trato de dar un paso al frente pero runo se volteo para enfrentarlo con una cara totalmente furiosa, apretando la boca con la cara tensa y dejando caer unas lágrimas de frustración y apretando fuertemente los puños

-¡mentiroso! –Runo bajo la mirada para seguir hablando con un nudo en la garganta que provocaba que se le quebrara la voz- hizo lo mismo, "el" hizo lo mismo

Dan la miraba confundido y trato de acercarse nuevamente, pero ella retrocedió otro paso

-¡el me prometió lo mismo pero me dejo, mi padre me dejo y me dijo lo mismo!- más lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro que iba deformando su expresión hasta pasar a una de total tristeza- yo confiaba en él, todo lo que era y todo lo que hacía era por él, pero no debí confiar en él, me abandono…. El me abandono y confiaba en él, tú eres igual

- no runo yo….-las palabras no le salían, ya no sabía que hacer y antes de que pudiera continuar runo se le adelanto

-¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti?-

Shun se movía tan rápido como podía en la espesura del bosque, quería llegar ya, realmente nunca le agrado demasiado masquerade, pero era el jefe, y le turbaba pensar que trabajaba para un asesino, para un monstruo

Atravesó con rapidez el bosque y pudo ver a la distancia el castillo

-debo llegar ya- dijo para si shun

"¿y que hare si es un asesino?" en el trayecto no había querido pensar en ello "pero….yo también soy un asesino de cierto modo" no sabía si matar criaturas era un asesinato, pero estaba seguro que no poder salvar a las personas de ellos sí que lo era

Se detuvo a respirar un momento y negó con la cabeza

"pero yo no pude salvarlas, si él tiene algo que ver con los demonios entonces él las mato por voluntad, y si es así lo hare pagar por ello"

Imágenes de ese día le volvieron a la cabeza. Estaba en su casa y escucho algo parecido a una explosión, salió y vio llamas por todas partes, se sintió mareado y empezó a correr tratando de ayudar a alguien, pero no veía a lo que los estuviera atacando, solo veía gente que corría sin dirección gritando, vio a un niño llorando a un lado, trato de dirigirse a él, pero entonces escucho un grito desgarrador que nunca sería capaz de olvidar, y entonces los vio… "¿¡_que es eso_?" seres calvos totalmente, con alas en vez de brazos, dientes afilados y llenos de sangre, sus piernas (o lo que fueran) parecían las de un toro y al final de estas más garras, sus ojos eran negros totalmente rodeados de piel de un color rojizo mientras que el resto de esta era pálida, sus músculos se marcaban de forma aterradora sobre su abdomen y los huesos de su espalda que sostenían sus alas se salían de la piel dando una aterradora visión de carne putrefacta, de sus tobillos salían dos espinas, una a cada lado, en una de ellas colgaba un pedazo de lo que parecía ser carne humana cercenada, orejas puntiagudas adornando perfectamente la visión, desprendían un olor a muerte

Vio al demonio ir hacia él y por un segundo no pudo moverse, era lo más aterrador que había visto en su vida, y curiosamente no era la vez que más aterrado había estado pero sin duda ocupaba el segundo puesto, reacciono apenas lo suficiente para evitar que la garra lo atrapara pero su espina del tobillo le araño el pecho, con una mano tomo la parte lastimada y volteo a verla, le salía bastante sangre pero al menos no parecía ser tan grave, no creía que fuera profunda así que se llevó una mano a donde guardaba su arma para tomarla y empezar a disparar, comenzó a correr para evitar los golpes de los demonios y seguir disparando. Se la acabaron las balas y justo no traía municiones "_mierda_" vio como un demonio se dirigía al niño que había visto antes, detuvo el golpe con el brazo, sintió la desgarradora fuerza del demonio, pudo jurar que se le rompió pero no lo detuvo para tomar al niño y huir rumbo hacia su casa, llego y se asomó un momento para ver gente correr y gritar, se dispuso a tomar sus armas y más balas para continuar pero las piernas le fallaron y se derrumbó, volteo a ver su brazo y noto que el hueso por poco se le salía pero lo peor fue al voltear a ver su pecho, le salía más sangre, mucha sangre, pero comprendió que ese no era el problema "_veneno"_ podía sentir el mortal liquido recorrer sus venas y comenzó a sentir como le palpitaba la cabeza por lo que tuvo que agarrársela con dolor, el niño a su lado le hablo con preocupación pero apenas si podía escucharlo, se le comenzó a hacer borrosa la visión y solo pudo ver como se derrumbaba mientras el niño le gritaba que se levantara por favor, se le desgarro el corazón al ver al niño tan asustado pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para responderle ni para decirle que no se preocupara, sus manitas temblorosas sosteniendo las suyas es lo último que recuerda, después todo se oscureció. Miedo. No por él, sino por los demás afuera a los que no podrá salvar, siente culpa, el niño a salvo a su lado es un pequeño consuelo, después llega un horrible dolor físico, seguido de uno emocional "_de nuevo…no puedo, de nuevo….soy débil, para proteger a alguien...ya basta, me duele….ayuda" _las palabras se niegan a salir de su boca

"_¡Ayuda!" _

_-A-ayuda. Ayuda_-las palabras apenas salen de su boca pero son lo suficiente para que el niño las oiga, y sale de la casa para ir por ayuda _"¡NO_!" solo tiene fuerzas para voltearse para verlo salir sin saber a dónde va, ve como un demonio se dirige a donde él fue

"_¡NOOOO!" _

Todo le da vueltas y se desmaya, dejando salir una lágrima, apenas iluminada por la luz que llegaba desde su puerta abierta, desde donde llegan gritos y una mueca de dolor se pone inconscientemente en su rostro, ahora más visible por la luz del fuego aumentado a medida que los gritos disminuyen

-¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti?- runo se veía extrañamente calmada al decir esto último, pero su rostro se tornó furico cuando el silencio de dan se volvió demasiado para aguantarlo- ¡responde!

-yo…-

-¿¡porque voy a confiar en ti?- las lágrimas salían sin control de su rostro, pero ya no le importaba detenerlas, solo quería una respuesta

-no lo sé, yo….no lo sé- miro al piso sintiéndose derrotado

Runo se fue a su cuarto a llorar, por alguna razón se sentía decepcionada, quería una respuesta, necesitaba alguien que no la dejara sola

"quiero creerte"

Sintió como alguien se sentaba al otro lado de la puerta y detuvo su llanto extrañada

"¿dan?... ¿qué está haciendo?"

-¿dan?- pregunto sintiendo como al otro lado el susodicho se movía un poco- ¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-cumplo mi promesa-respondió dan con voz tranquila como si fuera lo más normal del mudo

Runo se quedó un momento en silencio para después sonreír

-idiota- soltó una pequeña risa y se recargo para sentirse más cómoda, de no estar la puerta estarían espalda con espalda

Dan de su lado se encogió de hombros al escuchar lo último que dijo runo, estuvo a punto de reclamar pero prefirió guardar silencio, hasta el sabia cuando callarse "claro, a veces se me olvida" rio ante su ultimo pensamiento y apoyo la cabeza en la puerta "que día tan largo"

Shun se echó agua en la cara de un rio cercano tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, el solo hecho de recordar una sola parte de ello le daba escalofríos "un infierno" aquellos que sobrevivieron tuvieron la mala suerte de sobrevivir del infierno "aun no se acaba" desde entonces todos viven con miedo, de presenciar de nuevo la masacre de aquel día

Se agarró el estómago del impulso de vomitar de solo pensar en tantas muertes, tanto miedo y desesperación, siguió su camino con el firme propósito de no pensar en nada más durante el trayecto

Por fin llego al castillo de aspecto escalofriante, un día nublado adornaba perfecto la visión "así empiezan muchos cuentos de terror que conozco" se subió a un árbol cercano a suficiente altura para poder observar sin ser observado, siempre fue su talento, algunos en cazadores habían llegado a decir que nació para el espionaje, no era como que al le molestara, en realidad, estaba de acuerdo

Se colocó unos binoculares y comenzó a observar, no había mucho movimiento afuera pero los guardias no lo dejarían avanzar "mucha seguridad" todo esto le daba mala espina, no pensó que quedaría inmerso en algo así, "tendré que entrar por la ventana, es momento de ver si sigo en forma" se pasó a un extremo de la rama en la que estaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto, salto con habilidad para llegar a la pared y aferrarse a ella para comenzar a escalar hasta llegar a una ventana que con abrió con facilidad y por la cual entro al castillo, saco de su bolsa una cámara y comenzó a recorrer silenciosamente tratando de hallar algo que las pudiese ser de utilidad "todo está desierto, ni siquiera veo guardias, hay más seguridad afuera que adentro, parece que no muchos pueden entrar" se fue moviendo por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cruce, mientras veía a donde ir escucho unos pasos desde un lado y se escondió adentro de una habitación, abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver de qué se trataba mientras desenfundaba su pistola, una persona paso muy cerca de su habitación y le apunto con el arma, se relajó al ver que era una chica, más o menos de su edad o eso creía ya que la estaba viendo de espaldas, tenía el cabello de color naranja y llevaba un vestido sencillo de color amarillo "es bonita, no parece ser de peligro" se inclinó un poco más para ver mejor a donde se iba "si es parte del castillo a lo mejor me lleva a donde hay información" la puerta emitió un pequeño crujido y la chica se volteo, ahora sí pudo verla mejor, ojos cafés chocolate piel clara y de rostro tierno, buscaba con la mirada el lugar del que provenía ese ruido desordenando sus cabellos a cada movimiento, él se puso detrás de la puerta llamando la atención de la chica, pudo escuchar cómo se acercaba a la puerta donde él estaba, "maldición, si se acerca tendré que usar la fuerza" se le detuvo la respiración al sentir como ponía una mano sobre la puerta, empezaba a empujar la puerta y shun tuvo que hacerse para adelante para que no notara presión sobre la puerta

-¡Alice!- al parecer la estaban llamando por que de inmediato sintió como ella se retiraba de la puerta para irse corriendo al lugar de donde era la voz, que le pareció conocida

"Alice, y creo que esa voz era de masquerade"

"_el jefe tiene una hermana, al parecer es la única que vive con él, dicen que es muy bonita y creo que se llama Alice"_

"Alice, entonces es la hermana de masquerade" se asomó de nuevo para ver si no había nadie, el pasillo sestaba desierto, salió con cuidado "será mejor que me dé prisa y me vaya, tal vez ya alerto a su hermano de que escucho algo" siguió caminando un rato mas, sin poder encontrar nada "esto es inútil, este lugar es inmenso" a su espalda escucho una voz femenina, se escondió detrás de la pared y asomo solo la cabeza para ver a Alice platicando con masquerade, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero cuando desaparecieron por el pasillo comenzó a seguirlos a una distancia prudente que pronto se acorto lo suficiente para que pudiera escuchar lo que estaban diciendo

-¿tienes que irte ya hermano?- su voz denotaba decepción

-sí, debo atender asuntos de cazadores, quédate aquí, volveré mañana en la mañana –no noto emociones en la voz de masquerade, pero imagino que eso le sirvió a Alice para sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza

Masquerade se fue y Alice se volvió hacia donde él estaba, por lo que entro a otro cuarto justo a tiempo para oír sus pisadas alejarse, se fue hasta la ventana del mismo dispuesto a marcharse y vio a masquerade salir por la entrada trasera, le tomo una foto para recordar esa entrada cuando volviera, salió por la ventana con rumbo a su casa para descansar, ya lo intentaría mañana también

Shun no supo bien cómo reaccionar cuando volvió y se encontró a dan dormido en la puerta del cuarto de runo, al otro lado escucho como alguien también dormía "¿runo?" Dan estaba recargado y comenzó a roncar, recordó tiempos de niños pero prefirió despertarlo

-¿dan?- fue lo primero que hizo para despertarlo, pero aun cuando su voz no fue fuerte dan despertó sobresaltado y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara contra el suelo

Runo abrió la puerta al parecer también había despertado por el ruido que produjo el golpe encontrándose con dan en el suelo y shun sin saber si reír o ayudar a su amigo, finalmente dan se levantó sobándose la cara que estaba aún roja por el golpe y runo si supo que hacer y comenzó a burlarse de el mientras dan la miraba molesto

-¡shun! ¿Qué haces? ¿¡Por qué me despiertas así?- reclamo dan molesto mientras runo seguía burlándose de el

-yo solo te hable, tú te despertaste así –se defendió shun encogiéndose de hombros

Runo seguía burlándose hasta que dan volteo a verla molesto, runo trato de calmarse mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo

-bueno –dijo dan tratando de cambiar el tema -¿Qué encontraste?

-no mucho –dijo shun suspirando derrotado –pero creo que tal vez esto puede sernos útil

Les extendió un par de fotografías a dan y a runo, una de la casa vista desde un árbol, otra de algunos pasillos dentro de la casa, una de los guardias de afuera y también de una entrada oculta atrás de la casa

-¿Quién es? –le pregunto dan a shun cuando vio una foto de masquerade hablando con una chica que estaba de espaldas

- masquerade –respondió shun haciendo enojar a dan

-el no. La chica-

- su hermana –le contesto shun con simpleza

- ¿masquerade tiene una hermana? –pregunto dan viendo con atención la foto –para mí no se parecen, aunque aún no le he visto la cara

- tampoco se parecen de la cara –le dijo shun al moreno que volteo a verlo

- ¿la viste? –le pregunto dan preocupado y al ver la respuesta afirmativa de shun volvió a preguntar -¿te vio?

- casi, pero no –esa respuesta tranquilizo un poco a dan

Runo que se había mantenido al margen se acercó a ver la foto, pero al ver que solo se trataba de unos chicos hablando siguió viendo las demás fotos hasta que recordó

- shun, he estado leyendo el diario y ay algo que quiero que veas –

Eso es todo, lamento en serio la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar, he tenido mucho que hacer y nada de tiempo pero espero no haber tardado tanto como la última vez (voy progresando XD) espero que este capítulo les haya gustado dejen reviews con opiniones amenazas, consejos o dudas que tengan hasta el próximo capi, bye


	7. cicatrices que vuelven ¿seras la cura?

Primero que nada este capítulo ya lo había subido, pero al volver a leerlo me di cuenta de que había quedado con muchas fallas y que había muchísimas partes que podrían haber quedado mejor, así que lo reedite y lo volvió a subir, no cambie nada importante, y el final quedo igual, solo mejore la ortografía, lamento las molestias

_Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama de este fic, este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, solo con el de entretener _

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

"_lectura"_

_**Cicatrices que vuelven, ¿serás la cura?**_

Runo fue hacia donde estaban dan y shun con el diario de su padre en sus manos, leerlo no había resultado tan difícil con dan del otro lado de la puerta, se sentía más valiente cuando _é_l estaba ahí con _ella_, no pudo evitar reírse al notar lo romántico que aquello había sonado

Lo abrió en una página en particular

"_solo ha pasado una semana desde que los demonios aparecieron y solo veo ruinas en todos lados, estoy viajando con mi hija en busca de un lugar seguro, empecé con este diario hace poco, pero aun así no he visto mucho cambio en los lugares que veo, abandone mi casa sin más que una maleta para mí y otra para mi hija, tuve que abandonar mi hogar por temor a que volvieran a atacarnos los demonios, por poco me arrebatan a mi hija y eso no lo podría soportar, desde hace años es lo único que tengo y solo quiero que ella está bien, pero buscar piedad en los lugares que he visto no es lo más sensato, creo que iré a un pueblo que no ha sido tan atacado llamado "devel"_

_Aunque runo me pide que regresemos por nuestras demás cosas yo creo que deberíamos esperar que todo se calmara un poco para regresar, fue uno de los pueblos más atacados por los demonios_

_Al llegar veo a unas personas llevando a un refugio a la gente del pueblo y veo que llevan unos símbolos raros en sus chaquetas, parece que están ayudando a los pueblos atacados, eso me alegra mucho y me acerco a preguntarles si podemos ir con ellos_

_Veo que a ellos se les acerca un chico pero aun así parece su jefe, creo que lo vi en el pueblo de leone,__ mi pueblo, estaba ahí cuando atacaron los demonios pero aun así no se veía preocupado por ello, solo veía como mataban a las personas y no trataba de ayudarlas, hasta parecía disfrutarlo_

_Ahora si me pregunto si de verdad esa organización es para ayudar a las personas, cuando su jefe parece disfrutar de tantas muertes _

_Ellos fueron hacia nosotros y nos llevaron a un refugio, ya estoy más tranquilo pero apenas me entere de que esa organización se llama "cazadores" y buscan acabar con los demonios aunque antes existían para acabar con otras criaturas, parece que los demonios han matado tambien muchas de estas _

_Tambien me entere que su jefe se llama masquerade, esa persona no me agrada para nada y además parece que estaba en ese pueblo antes de que los demonios llegaran_

_¿Podría ser que sabía que los demonios irían a ese pueblo? _

_No, nadie sabía de su existencia hasta que atacaron, nadie sabe de donde salieron, __¿porque nos atacaron y que fue lo que los atrajo a nosotros?_

_Pero yo voy a investigar a masquerade, estoy seguro que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto _

_Si él __sabe algo de los demonios ¿tendrá algo que ver con ellos?_

_Si se de los demonios podre acabar con ellos, lo hare por runo_

_Ahora está durmiendo, espero que pueda dormir tranquila, velare por su tranquilidad, se lo prometí a su madre, velare por tu tranquilidad runo, te lo prometo."_

Leer de nuevo aquellas letras le devolvió el nudo en la garganta que apenas hace unos momentos había logrado quitarse, estaba por una parte feliz de saber lo valiente que había sido su padre, pero por otra parte, se sentía culpable y tenía ira ya que si su padre había investigado a masquerade, lo más seguro era que masquerade lo haya matado

-masquerade volverá mañana, salió apenas hoy pero ya es muy tarde para volver a investigar, dan asegúrate de cerrar la puerta antes de dormir, y de preferencia, evita dormirte en ella –dan se molestó notablemente ante este comentario –nos vemos mañana, buenas noches

Dan solo le hizo una seña con la mano en repuesta y runo se retiró al igual a su habitación, a pesar de todo no tenía sueño y no sentía el cansancio, observo las cosas en la sala en busca de alguna distracción, unas fotografías guardadas en un estante llamaron su atención, como no encontró en las fotografías algo entretenido comenzó a buscar en la casa algo que ver, se encontró con una foto de shun con su madre y frunció el ceño " aun no comprendo que fue lo que paso" volteo a ver al cuarto del pelinegro "y dudo que quieras explicármelo" dejo la foto y se dirigió a su habitación enredado en sus pensamientos, a ver si conseguía dormir un poco

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOOO

Shun se levantó gracias a otra de sus pesadillas, la mayoría no eran de su pasado, solo eran de cosas sin sentido, como las de todo el mundo, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, entrometerse con los demonios, y volver a ver a dan, todo ello le recordaba partes de su pasado que prefería no recordar, todas esas cosas eran una herida, una que había cerrado, aun así la cicatriz dolía, no tanto como la herida lo había hecho, pero no podía evitarlo. Dolía

Hasta entonces comenzó a percatarse de un ruido extraño, puso más atención y se dio cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera, era en su sala

"dan…. ¿hasta qué hora planeas quedarte despierto?"

Vio la luz de una lámpara y fue hasta la sala dispuesto darle un buen regaño al pelicafe, pero al pasar por la habitación de este pudo escuchar claros ronquidos "dudo que runo se haya equivocado de habitación, además dan es la única persona que conozco que ronca así…entonces ¿Quién está en la sala?" se arrepintió de no haber llevado su arma consigo pero regresar sería un tremendo desperdicio de tiempo, y aun podía obtener ventaja de no ser escuchado

Llego hasta la sala para ver la pequeña luz de una vela en la mesa y cerca de esta una figura revolvía algo que shun no alcanzaba a distinguir

Se acercó sigiloso y entonces en un rápido movimiento tomo a la persona por las muñecas y la volteo dejándola encerrada entre la mesa y su cuerpo, provocando un pequeño grito femenino y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose

-¿shun? –la voz de dan junto a la llegada de mayor iluminación, lo hicieron parpadear un par de veces antes de darse cuenta del cuerpo que tenía encerrado, era la misma persona que había visto y que casi lo veía en la mansión de masquerade

Una chica delgada y de cabellos anaranjados, tez clara y una cara de miedo y de confusión, volteo la vista un poco más abajo y noto que la tenía sujetada de las muñecas y que estas las tenía contra la mesa además de que tenía su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, subió la mirada de nuevo a su rostro y vio que esté además se había teñido de un ligero rubor al notar tambien la posición en la que estaban

Pensó por un momento en soltarla pero al recordar que era una intrusa en su casa (cosa que no debió de haber olvidado en primer lugar) volvió a su semblante serio y la miro fijo a los ojos

-¿Por qué estás en mi casa? –pregunto procurando un tono firme y seriedad en sus ojos

-eh…yo –tartamudeo la pelinaranja esquivando su mirada

-¿Alice? –de pronto le llego la voz de runo y se volteo a verla soltando por fin a Alice del agarre

-¿runo? –pregunto esperanzada la chica y al comprobar que era ella de quien se trataba se acercó a abrazarla siendo igualmente recibida por runo

-no sabía que tenías por costumbre traer chicas a tu casa –fue la burla por parte de dan, a pesar de que sabía que no era así, esa era una oportunidad única de burlarse, una que no planeaba desaprovechar

-shun... ¿tú y Alice?... lo hubieras dicho antes –el tono comprensivo que fue usado por runo lo avergonzó mucho más de lo que dan hubiera podido hacer

Ambos chicos (Alice y shun) se sonrojaron ligeramente pero entonces shun volvió bruscamente a la realidad y retomo el tema

-¿Por qué estás en mi casa? –volvió a preguntar shun

-¿Por qué estabas tú en la mía? –shun no espero esa contestación y mucho menos espero que esa chica lo hubiera visto "ya no estoy en forma" el mismo se había dado cuenta de los errores cometidos al salir pero aun así no creyó que fueran suficientes para ser descubierto

- muy bien –prosiguió shun -¿Cómo entraste?

Esta pregunta pareció desconcertar a Alice, aunque shun no comprendía él porque

-¿Cómo entraste? –repitió shun

-por la puerta –comento la chica señalando el objeto con sencillez –estaba abierta –remato para obvia molestia de shun

-dan…-reclamo en tono bajo al pelicafe que miraba asustado su error

-¿estuvo mal? –pregunto Alice

-tantos años en cazadores –rememoro shun con aire derrotado –sin errores, sin bajas, sin ser derrotado y sin que estar con dan fuese un problema –comento para molestar al aludido –y ahora resulta que una chica me descubrió, entro a mi casa como si nada y me olvide lo idiota que puede ser dan… que humillante

-eso sonó machista shun –fue la contestación de runo –que Alice sea una chica no significa que sea tan ciega para no notar que estabas en su casa –la mencionada solo asintió

Shun prefirió quedarse callado ante esto, entonces volteo su mirada a la mesa y noto que era lo que momentos antes había estado revisando Alice

-¿Qué hacías viendo las fotografías?-

Alice palideció un poco al verse descubierta

-¿Alice? –Pregunto con cierta preocupación runo -¿Por qué las estabas viendo?

-yo… quería ver si trataban de lastimar a mi hermano –se volteo a ver a shun con el semblante serio – ¿tu tratabas de hacerle algo a mi hermano?

"yo trataba de descubrir si tu hermano es la mayor amenaza que haya conocido" no, no parecía buena respuesta "voy acabar con tu hermano porque creemos que mato al padre de runo" tampoco "por tu hermano murieron muchísimas personas" no, no podría responder a eso, decidió salirse por la tangente

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si era algo contra él?... ¿nos hubieras hecho algo? –

Ella dudo un poco antes de contestar

-contestare tu pregunta si tu contestas la mía – dijo por fin Alice escabulléndose igual que shun de las preguntas

Se lo pensó un momento, ni él ni ella podían continuar toda la noche sin responder preguntas, así que finalmente cedió

-lo que queremos saber es _contra quien _es todo esto –respondió shun más tranquilo

-¿piensas que es contra mi hermano? –Alice parecía enfurecer un poco más ante estas palabras

-no estoy seguro de nada en este momento, ¿tú me aseguras que no? –fue la respuesta de shun que dejo a Alice callada por un momento

Alice tenía que ser sincera, al menos consigo misma, no podía asegurar que no, ella creía en su hermano, pero….

-él ha cambiado- no podía negarlo –pero no es una mala persona…. ¿Qué es lo que investigaban en mi casa?

Shun dudo bastante para responder, pero antes de poder volver a hablar, runo se le adelanto

-estamos investigando a los demonios –dijo runo simplemente

-¡runo! –le reclamo dan -eso es información clasificada

-yo confió en ella- le respondió runo con el mismo tono de voz y señalando a la aludida

-¡pero yo no la conozco! –le volvió a reclamar el pelicafe

-¡pues tu no mandas! ¡Es la investigación de mi padre y yo le cuento a quien quiera! –respondió ella poniéndose frente a él

Shun los miro discutir con una gota en la cabeza, no estaba seguro de por cuanto aguantaría eso en su casa, miro a Alice que los miraba ligeramente divertida, se le acercó para sacarse una duda de la cabeza

-¿Cómo conoces a runo?-

La voz del pelinegro la sorprendió provocando un pequeño saltito, pero esto no detuvo la pelea así que le respondió ya sin prestar atención a el par de inmaduros

-su padre era científico –shun afirmo con la cabeza indicando que estaba al tanto de ese asunto –el mío tambien lo era y nos conocimos en una reunión ya hace muchos años

-entonces la reconociste a pesar de tanto tiempo-

-sí, no ha cambiado mucho –volvió la mirada a la pelea y sonrió –incluso en la forma de ser

Shun suspiro tambien sonriendo

-estoy de acuerdo –volviendo su vista a Alice continuo preguntando -¿Cómo me descubriste?

-¿tanto te importa? –Alice sonrió con un poco de burla

-solo para saber –shun era más orgulloso de lo que admitía

-me puse más atenta luego de que oí un ruido y entonces te vi salir por una ventana y decidí seguirte, así di con tu casa –hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de shun –hemos tenido varios ataques terroristas, soy buena encontrando gente en mi casa

-has tenido una vida interesante –comento shun sonriendo y Alice le devolvió la sonrisa

-Alice –llamo su atención runo que al parecer había dejado de pelear - ¿tú qué sabes de los demonios?

Alice se quedó callada, la verdad era que ella no sabía mucho al respecto

-no mucho… la verdad –y ella consideraba extraño este hecho –solo sé que no mueren

-¿nunca te han atacado? –pregunto esta vez dan

-no-

-eso es extraño –fue la observación de shun –han atacado a todos, ¿porque a ti no?, además, deberías saber más sobre el asunto, siendo la hermana de quien más le preocupa acabar con ellos

"o de quien más le _debería _de preocupar acabar con ellos" pensó shun con preocupación y enfado

-pues a mi hermano no le gusta que me meta en estos asuntos –menciono Alice con aire de derrota –dice que es muy arriesgado para mi

- es arriesgado para todos –fue la contestación de shun atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja –por eso deberíamos de saber más sobre los demonios, tu más que nadie

-lo sé, y yo quiero saber, pero…-la pelinaranja bajo la cabeza y continuo casi en un susurro – no puedo

-Alice –la apoyo runo acercándose a ella –claro que puedes ¿Qué te detiene?

Alice se alejó y bajo la cabeza con tristeza, shun se le acercó y le coloco la mano en el hombro mientras le dedicaba una mirada consoladora

-no deberías de dejar que masquerade te diga que hacer –al escuchar esto de parte de shun, Alice lo miro sorprendida y al darse cuenta de la cercanía se alejó apenada

Suspiro, eso lo había pensado desde hace tiempo pero no se atrevía a desobedecer a su hermano, tenía miedo

-el solo lo hace para protegerme –volvió a excusarlo Alice

-no creo que de verdad estés de acuerdo con eso –le dijo runo dando en el clavo

-¿Por qué piensas que no? –le respondió fingiendo ofensa

-sé que no es así –fue de nuevo la contestación de runo

-ustedes no me conocen-fue la cortante contestación de Alice

-y tú no conoces a tu hermano –fue la contestación de dan en un intento de apoyar a runo

Estas palabras le dolieron más que nada porque las sentía demasiado ciertas

-¿Qué saben ustedes de mi hermano? –Alice los miro afligida, parecía que todos conocían mejor a su hermano que ella misma

Recordaba varias veces que en la organización ella escuchaba historias de hazañas de su hermano que ella desconocía, cosas terribles y bastante crueles, y no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer cosas así, pero parecía que a todos no les sorprendía en lo más mínimo cosas como esas, y rumoraban cosas peores, ya no sabía cómo mirar a su hermano, se trataba de convencer que no era cierto, que él era el chico con el que jugaba de niños, el que la protegía, trataba de recordarlo, de recordar los juegos y las risas, pero parecía cada vez más lejano ese chico del que ahora vivía con ella, ya no había vivido un momento más como los que trataba de recordar, y ella sabía el punto exacto en el que todo comenzó a cambiar

-¿Por qué no me responden? –el silencio de todos a su pregunta la molesto y la preocupo a partes iguales

Los vio mirarse con indecisión, sabían algo que ella no

-por favor, díganme algo –suplico en un susurro

Shun se acercó a ella con intención de apoyarla, pero ella antes de que se pudiera acercar más se alejó y lo miro con furia

-respóndeme –le dijo mirándolo

El moreno la miro dubitativo y ella se acercó a él mirándolo directamente

-dímelo, por favor –esta vez su voz más que contener furia, tenía tristeza y amargura

-Alice…-el de pronto se quedó sin palabras, de verdad no sabía qué hacer, si le decía lo que sabían, temía hacerle daño

Ella lo miro de nuevo con mayor amargura, bajo la cabeza tal y como hacia cuando era niña, se recargo en el pecho de shun buscando apoyo, este la miro sorprendido pero después la abrazo ligeramente acariciando su cabello ella poco a poco fue subiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo y derramar unas lágrimas serenas, ¿hace cuánto que no se sentía protegida?, demasiado. Y siempre pensó que recobraría esa sensación con su hermano, que el volvería a protegerla, pero al final estaba sintiéndose protegida por una persona que no conocía

Mientras que con su hermano solo se sentía como una reclusa, alejada de la verdad y del mundo

-Alice –la llamo runo atrayendo la atención de esta – te diremos lo que sabemos, pero debes de estar tranquila

Ella la miro, tenía miedo, vaya que lo tenía, "¿le temo a la verdad?", este pensamiento le dio el último empujón para asentir y para ir con runo

Shun y dan se quedaron en la sala viendo como Alice y runo entraban a un cuarto, esta última con el diario de su padre en sus manos

Shun se quedó viendo en dirección a la puerta minutos después de que esta fue cerrada, estaba en serio preocupado

-ey shun –trato de llamar dan su atención, pero no lo consiguió –shun... –de nuevo no le prestó atención su amigo

-Mmm Mmm…. Alice –esta vez shun si volteo a verlo

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto como si apenas notara que estaba ahí

-sabes –comenzó a molestarlo dan –creo que te viste muy tierno con esa faceta protectora –completo con un suspiro fingido mientras que shun fruncía el ceño molesto

-por cierto, que bueno que lo mencionaste, ¿Qué hacías durmiendo afuera de la habitación de runo? –con esto dan enrojeció ligeramente

-bien, declarémoslo empate –con esto ambos chicos guardaron silencio dispuestos a no volver a hablar hasta que las chicas volvieran, a temor de tener que responder preguntas que no querían responder

Cuando volvieron, Alice tenia cara de confusión pero ya no había amargura en su voz

-¿ya estas al tanto de todo? –le pregunto ligeramente preocupado shun

-si, al menos, ya se un poco más –suspiro cansada, comenzaba a asimilar todo lo que le había dicho runo, pero en ese momento pensó en otro problema

-runo –la llamo la pelinaranja -¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-¿Por qué? –

-es que no creo que pueda ver a mi herma…-dudo un momento- a masquerade, sin explotar, al menos sé que no podría verlo de la misma forma, me siento más segura aquí-termino ella sintiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras

"ja, me siento más segura en una casa con personas que acabo de conocer, que en mi casa, aunque la verdad, nunca fue un hogar, no desde que ellos no están ahí"

-bueno –runo volteo a ver a shun –por mí no hay problema, pero la casa es de shun

Alice y runo lo miraron con pidiéndole con la mirada, shun no se sintió con más opciones, estaba entre la espada y la pared

-bien –suspiro, sentía que su casa era cada vez más pequeña –tu dormirás con runo en la habitación de huéspedes y yo dormiré con dan en la mía

Alice y runo sonrieron, Alice con alivio y runo con… en parte tambien con alivio de ya no ser la única chica en la casa, y por otro lado con alegría de tener a una amiga con quien contar

"estoy bien, al menos estoy mejor" Alice pensó esto viendo a runo dormir a su lado, ella sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón a ver las estrellas

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al balcón, sintió el aire fresco inundando sus pulmones, se sentó en el piso de este y miro las estrellas, en su casa las miraba todo el tiempo, porque sentía que era libre, pero en ese momento en el que se sentía _realmente_ libre, tenía miedo

-no es muy tarde para estar despierta-le llego la voz de shun desde arriba, volteo y lo vio en el techo con una hoja en la mano, el salto y llego hasta donde ella estaba

-tu también estas despierto –objeto ella mirándolo sentarse a su lado

-pero yo siempre estoy despierto a esta hora –le respondió shun con simpleza antes de empezar a tocar una melodía con la hoja que tenia

Alice escucho su melodía y se relajó mucho, cerró los ojos disfrutando del sonido hasta que la canción termino

-¿Quién te enseño a tocar la hoja?-le pregunto impresionada

-fue mi madre, antes me enseñaba muchas cosas –le respondió shun, mirando la hoja que sostenía entre manos

-¿antes? –le pregunto Alice confundida

-sí, ella murió hace años –le conto el mirando a las estrellas

-lo lamento –Alice bajo la mirada sintiendo que lo había entristecido

-no te preocupes –le respondió mirándola y sonriéndole –ella murió antes de los demonios por una enfermedad

-ya veo –murmuro Alice viéndolo

-tus padres tambien murieron por lo que se –le dijo sin pensarlo, pero al percatarse de lo que había hecho se apresuró a disculparse –lo lamento, no quería incomodarte

-está bien –ella tambien le sonrió –murieron hace años, cuando yo era pequeña, ya lo he aceptado, no recuerdo mucho de ellos pero recordarlos me ayuda cuando estoy triste, los tomo como un apoyo

Por alguna razón, shun sintió que no debía de preguntar más acerca de ese tema, volteo a ver las estrellas otra vez y luego miro de nuevo a Alice, tenía una sonrisa aunque lucia melancólica, ella tambien lo miro, ahora sí sentía bien, era libre y no tenía miedo, de pronto sentía que no estaba sola

"desde que mis padres murieron, me he sentido sola, pero creo que con ellos, ya no estoy tan sola"

-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

Espero que el capítulo haya quedado mejor, no hice tantas correcciones pero espero que lo que hice haya servido y que haya podido presentar mejor la idea del capítulo, cualquier queja o sugerencia siéntanse con la libertad de dejar un review o enviarme un mensaje


	8. encuentro

Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho el tiempo de espera, y en verdad, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que los hago esperar me sorprende seguir teniendo reviews y gente que le guste esta historia, a todos los que me dejaron un comentario o me pusieron en favoritos, en este o en otro fic, muchas gracias. A todos los que leen esta historia gracias también por darle una oportunidad, es mucho más de lo que puedo pedir.

Sin más que decir y solo esperando que les guste esta historia, comencemos con el capitulo

Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-dialogo de los personajes-

Narración

_Lectura_

"_recuerdos"_

_**Encuentro**_

Gritos. Era lo que escuchaba, solo había eso en el espacio en el que se encontraba, iluminado por fuego, con gestos de dolor. Pero estos gritos eran diferentes, no eran de dolor, eran de sorpresa, y no encajaban para nada en la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, eran muy diferentes, era…

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo brincaba ligeramente por lo súbito del despertar, cayendo del sofá en el que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba durmiendo. Su primera reacción fue un gesto de dolor por caer en el frio piso, su segundo reacción fue un agradecimiento mental por poder despertar de la pesadilla que tenía, y su tercera reacción fue levantarse rápidamente e ir a las habitaciones para buscar el origen de aquel grito

Al acercarse a la primera puerta esta se abrió de golpe, shun tuvo que detenerse para evitar impactarse en esta y aun así no pudo evitar el impacto del todo, de esta habitación salió dan, bastante despeinado y aun con la pijama que le había dado el día anterior

Al percatarse que entonces el grito debió haber venido del cuarto de las chicas se apresuró más, abriendo la puerta con rudeza

Ambos se quedaron viendo la escena que estaba ante sus ojos con extrañeza, estaban las dos chicas ahí, parecían en buenas condiciones, no había nadie más. Con la excepción de que runo estaba en el piso y de que Alice estaba en la ventana, no parecía haber ninguna razón para que alguna haya gritado

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto dan, luego de unos segundos en los que Alice se acercó a ellos y runo se levantó del piso

-lo siento –se disculpó Alice al quedar frente a ellos –me desperté y me asuste porque no sabía en donde estaba y no recordaba que me había quedado aquí, luego runo se movió a mi lado y grite, ella se despertó y también se asustó, trato de levantarse pero se enredó en las cobijas y se cayó, yo corrí a la ventana pero cuando entraron recordé que estaba en tu casa –explico señalando a shun- y que había dormido con runo –esta vez señalo a la aludida- lamento haber causado tanto alboroto

Ambos se quedaron viendo a las chicas luego de esa explicación, luego solo salieron del cuarto con un suspiro de resignación

-al final no fue nada –dijo con un suspiro shun

-sí, oye, ¿en qué momento te fuiste? –pregunto dan, ya que al despertar había notado la ausencia del moreno en el cuarto, no que le importara mucho, pero si le daba curiosidad

-como a la hora de que te dormiste, roncas peor de lo que recordaba –le contesto con cierta burla shun, a lo que dan frunció el ceño

-¡yo no ronco!, y creí que te habrías ido para traer a otra chica a tu casa –le contesto con una sonrisa burlona, que aumento de tamaño al ver el leve sonrojo en la cara de shun

-yo no traigo a nadie a mi casa, ustedes llegan y me invaden, mi casa no es tan grande –se lamentó el pelinegro –ni siquiera sé porque estas tu aquí dan, que recuerde tu casa no esta tan lejos

Dan se quedó un momento en blanco ante estas palabras, "cierto, ¿Qué hago aquí?" comenzó a pensar alguna razón para seguir ahí, siendo sincero consigo mismo, estar ahí le estaba dando ciertas comodidades, además de que estar rodeado de gente era infinitamente mejor que estar solo en su casa

"alguna razón para estar aquí, piensa dan, piensa" se animó mentalmente, hasta que obtuvo lo que buscaba y una sonrisa victoriosa llego a su cara

-soy el guardaespaldas de runo –le dijo con tranquilidad dan, ante la mirada extrañada de shun –mientras ella siga aquí, yo tendré que estar con ella, y ya que no puede ir a su casa, me quedare por más tiempo con tu cuarto

Shun lo miro con molestia, y estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando las chicas salieron del cuarto, vestidas con la ropa del día anterior

-quizá debí haber ido a mi casa por ropa –dijo en un susurro apenas audible Alice, mirando la ropa que llevaba del día anterior, ligeramente sucia por haber seguido a shun por el bosque

-a estas horas masquerade ya debe estar en tu casa –le dijo con simpleza shun, pero vio como Alice se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar esto –lo siento

Pero Alice solo negó con la cabeza, ya había pensado en eso, solo le preocupaba la reacción de su hermano al llegar y no encontrarla a ella en casa

"si es que lo nota" pensó Alice con cierta tristeza

-de todas formas –dijo runo llamándola la atención de todos –debemos conseguir ropa para ti, ¿creen que podamos ir a mi casa?, yo también necesito ropa

Shun lo pensó un momento

-ya no he visto demonios en tu casa –pensó en voz alta –pero no debemos descartar la posibilidad de que sigan vigilándote, es un gran riesgo

-pues si no vamos por mi ropa –apunto runo –tendrás que comprar ropa para mí y para Alice

Shun las miro por un momento, imaginando el precio de la ropa después

-nos vamos a tu casa en 5 minutos –le dijo resignado yendo a su habitación a prepararse, seguido de dan, ambos sospechando que sería un día bastante largo

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, y aprovechando la oscuridad que había dado que aún era de madrugada (para fastidio de dan) fueron sigilosamente hasta el árbol por el que habían escalado la vez anterior

-muy bien, dan, ayuda a runo, yo y Alice los esperaremos aquí –le dijo shun a dan, pero runo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

-necesito que Alice me acompañe, para que me ayude a elegir la ropa –les explico runo tomando a Alice del brazo

-solo llévate un poco de ropa, ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? –el pelicafe ante estas palabras recibió la mirada de odio de runo

Shun la miro, runo cambio rápidamente su mirada por una de súplica, y shun suspiro, resignándose a que no conseguiría hacerla cambiar de opinión

-muy bien, dan, ayuda a runo a subir, y yo ayudare a Alice –runo hizo un gesto de complacencia ante este nuevo plan, y subió con la ayuda de dan por el árbol, luego shun se agacho parcialmente para que Alice pudiera subir a su espalda. Esta lo miro con cierta indecisión, y después subió algo incomoda a su espalda, shun subió también con incomodidad hasta alcanzar la ventana por la cual ya habían entrado dan y runo

-vamos Alice –le jalo la mano runo, contenta por estar de nuevo en su casa, de este modo la guio hasta su cuarto donde comenzaron a sacar la ropa y a elegirla, colocándola en maletas que runo había sacado de su armario

Cuando las cosas estuvieron listas, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con shun aburrido en la ventana y con dan dormido en el sillón de la sala

-¿Cuánto nos tardamos? –pregunto Alice desconcertada

-aunque nos hubiéramos tardado 2 minutos, ellos hubiesen estado así –le contesto runo, lanzándole su maleta a dan para despertarlo, el cual la miro con molestia

-bien –dijo shun bostezando –hora de irnos

-¿y cómo bajaremos todo esto? –pregunto dan sosteniendo la maleta de runo, comprobando que para tratarse de ropa, era mucho peso

-pues yo bajo primero con Alice, y ustedes nos lanzan las maletas –dijo shun levantándose del marco de la ventana y esperando a Alice

Luego de que estos bajaron, dan comenzó a lanzarles desde la rama más próxima las maletas, runo camino hasta el con una maleta en los brazos, pero al dejarla en el árbol perdió el equilibrio comenzando a caer y cerrando los ojos instintivamente

Lo próximo que sintió fue un fuerte tirón y luego de esto unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, y apartándola del borde, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de dan, ligeramente sonrojado

Noto entonces la proximidad que tenían, estaban cara a cara, el abrazándola por la cintura y ella con las manos pegadas a su pecho, se sonrojo intensamente, pero noto que dan estaba mirando sus labios, ella se puso más nerviosa pero no se separó. Podía sentir la respiración de dan en su rostro, era tan extraña la sensación que le producía, la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, pero también hacia que no quisiera separarse de él

-¡Que pasa! –les grito desde abajo shun, junto a Alice, ya que desde un tiempo atrás las maletas habían dejado de caer y no se podía ver nada de los que quedaron arriba, pero luego percibió un movimiento muy rápido yendo hacia ellos y por instinto tomo a Alice del brazo y la jalo tan rápido como pudo apartándola de donde estaban, mientras que algo caía con gran estrepito

Alice ante esto abrazo parcialmente a shun, mientras que el con su otro brazo la sujetaba de la espalda y la pegaba más a él, atentos hasta que el polvo se asentó

-¿dan?-pregunto con extrañeza shun, ya que este estaba en el suelo, con varios rasguños en sus brazos y ropas, con runo sobre él, con menos rasguños y menos adolorida, seguramente por haber caído sobre dan

-auch –se quejó dan tratando de levantarse, sintiendo un poco de dolor en sus brazos y espalda al intentarlo, además de un peso extra sobre su pecho

Abrió los ojos viendo que runo estaba quejándose apenas audiblemente en su pecho, con una pierna entrelazada con la suya y la otra a un costado de su cuerpo (el de dan) y ambas manos sujetando sus hombros, se sonrojo notablemente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto con preocupación Alice, separándose de shun y yendo hacia ellos para ayudarlos

Una vez que runo se levantó, dan se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, notando un movimiento brusco en su dirección, levanto la mirada, viendo la enorme maleta cayendo en su dirección, justo a tiempo para sostenerla apenas unos centímetros sobre su cabeza y con una fría gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla por el pánico

-has mejorado –le apremio shun al ver sus reflejos –hubiera preferido que te diera en la cabeza, pero supongo que ver tu cara de miedo es más que suficiente

Dan inflo las mejillas en un signo de fastidio y le lanzo la maleta, parándose en el proceso

-cállate, que por tu culpa nos caímos del árbol –le reclamo dan con un puchero infantil

-¿mi culpa? –Se defendió shun –no sé cómo pudo haber sido mi culpa

-tu grito nos asustó, y nos hizo desequilibrarnos –señalo dan, runo desde atrás asintió con la cabeza, apoyando a dan

Shun iba a señalar que para que su grito los tirara a ambos, debieron estar _muy cerca,_ pero noto que estaba comenzando a aclarar y se apresuró a cargar las maletas para volver a su casa, los demás entendiendo de inmediato comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, sin notar que el claro del día también provocó la huida de criaturas en el techo, que al igual que ellos, habían aprovechado la oscuridad para no ser vistos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-

"_-¿Dónde estás hermana? –pregunto un niño pequeño, de cabello rubio, revisando debajo de las camas de una habitación_

_Al no encontrar nada debajo de estas siguió buscando en las demás habitaciones de la casa, no encontrándola por ninguna parte_

_-¡buu! –grito una pequeña niña al verse descubierta adentro de un armario, más pequeña que el niño y con cabellos naranjas, amarrados en una coleta _

_-¡te encontré! –grito el niño, cargándola para sacarla del armario_

_-eres muy bueno jugando, hermano –le felicito su hermana, sonriéndole con ternura_

_-tú también hermana, me costó mucho encontrarte –le dijo su hermano, sonriéndole de vuelta, luego de esto la tomo de la mano y la llevo al jardín, donde siguieron jugando_

_La niña reía sin cesar mientras corría, para evitar ser atrapada por su hermano, pero este la atrapo y ambos cayeron al suelo del jardín entre risas, la niña de pronto recordó algo y metió su mano en el bolsillo_

_-¡ten! –le dijo la niña, entregándole un pequeño muñeco de madera a su hermano, con forma de soldadito –lo he comprado hoy en el mercado, como tú siempre me cuidas, quise darte algo para que te cuide_

_El niño miro con sorpresa el soldadito, después abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡gracias hermana! –le dijo el niño abrazándola más fuerte –te quiero mucho, y siempre voy a cuidarte"_

Masquerade miraba un pequeño soldadito entre sus manos, con indiferencia pintada en la cara

"ya no estoy para estos juegos, hermanita" pensó con fastidio

Y estaba realmente fastidiado, ya que había llegado a su casa, y se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que su hermana no estaba, y había que encontrarla rápido, ya que ella podría ser usada en su contra

"será mejor que dejes de esconderte, hermanita" pensó, sujetando al soldadito entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, apretándolo con fuerza, hasta que escucho un aleteo en su ventana, después de esto, un hombre llego y le dio una fotografía, tomada unos momentos antes

Masquerade miro la fotografía y sonrió con cinismo "te voy a encontrar" al ver en la fotografía a varios chicos saliendo de una casa, por medio de un árbol, distinguió a su hermana con cierta dificultad, pero no pudo distinguir a los demás presentes en la fotografía

-estaban en la casa de la chica, ¿no? –pregunto a su subordinado, vos firme y sin emoción

-así es señor-

Masquerade continuo viendo la fotografía, esta vez con mucha más atención, estaba tomada desde las alturas, y no se había podido hacer una toma de los rostros

"¿estarás con misaki?" pensó con curiosidad, preguntándose también quienes serían los dos chicos que se veían en la fotografía, ambos haciéndoseles bastantes familiares

"lo más seguro es que este con misaki" pensó, recordando la amistad que había entre estas "si estas con ella, por fin podrás serme de utilidad" pensó sonriendo, presintiendo su victoria, si, por fin su hermana podría serle de utilidad, ahora solo tenía que encontrarla a ella, si la encontraba, podría encontrar también a misaki, y a aquellos que estuvieran con ella

"solo tengo que encontrarte, Alice"

-¿no viste a donde se dirigieron? –pregunto con brusquedad a su subordinado, aun parado frente a el

-no señor, estaba amaneciendo, tuvimos que irnos antes de que pudiesen vernos –explico firme

Masquerade frunció notablemente el ceño, sacando su arma y disparándola contra el hombre enfrente de él "las piezas inútiles, no deben de conservarse"

Se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, pisando con la punta de su bota restos de sangre del cadáver frente a él "me repugnan las piezas inútiles" pensó con resentimiento, viendo la sangre comenzar a desperdigarse por la habitación

Aun así no dudo en continuar avanzando, pisando los charcos de sangre aquí y allá, disfrutando de la sensación que esto le daba, sensación de estar sobre la sangre de otro, sobre la vida de otro

"tendré que ir por ella, yo mismo" abandono la habitación, caminando sin prisa por los corredores de su castillo, sabiendo que tendría que ir de nuevo al pueblo, a buscar el único obstáculo que tenía en ese momento

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

El estómago de dan rugió de manera muy audible, acabando de llegar a la casa de shun, mientras que runo curaba sus heridas

-¿Cuándo desayunamos? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-cuando termine –le contesto runo, con sus propias heridas vendadas y colocando alcohol en un raspón en el brazo de dan, provocando que este se quejara –no te quejes

-es que duele –le replico con un mohín infantil

-menudo guardaespaldas –susurro mientras suspiraba, apretando una venda en su brazo –quítate la camisa –ordeno con voz de mando

Dan solo se le quedo viendo con un notable sonrojo, runo se dio cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras y se sonrojo también

-para revisarte las heridas –rectifico con una mirada de desaprobación y volteando la cabeza

Dan prefirió no decir nada más, podía sentir aun lo tensa de la situación luego de lo que paso en el árbol

"_dan no podía quitar la mirada de los labios de runo, sentía como se aceleraba su respiración, pero runo no hizo nada por retirarse, así que el comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, muy lentamente, esperando alguna respuesta de runo ante esta acción, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, esperando el contacto_

_Sentía cada vez más cerca su respiración, se inclinó un poco más, apenas rozando sus labios, causando un respingo de parte de ambos, runo entreabrió un poco más sus labios, pero antes de poder profundizar ese beso, escucharon un grito que los trajo a la realidad, runo se separó inmediatamente con un muy notable sonrojo, pero se olvidó de donde estaba, y perdió el equilibrio, trato de sujetarse de dan para evitar caerse pero esto lo hizo caer también, ambos cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el impacto"_

Se quitó la camisa con incomodidad y se tendió de espaldas en la cama donde estaba siendo atendido por runo, la única con un poco de conocimiento sobre medicina en la casa

Runo fue hasta él, notando que tenía la espalda amoratada por el golpe, pero en especial por caer con ella encima, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable así que comenzó a curarlo con suavidad, tratando de que le doliera lo menos que se pudiera, también noto que estaba tenso

"¿será por lo que paso en el árbol?" se preguntó mentalmente, la verdad ella tampoco podía quitarse lo que paso de la cabeza, pero trato de ocultar su incomodidad y se fijó en los raspones que tenía, tomo una venda y la mojo con un poco de alcohol, y comenzó a tratarlos escuchando los sonidos de queja de dan, sonriendo ante esto

"es más fuerte de lo que aparenta" noto que todo su cuerpo estaba muy trabajado, ya que su espalda estaba muy marcada "sí que es trabajo duro ser cazador" retiro estos pensamientos de su cabeza y continúo curándolo con un ligero sonrojo

-termine –le dijo retirándose para permitirle levantarse y colocarse la camiseta, volteándose a guardar las cosas que había utilizado, se volteo y se encontró con la mirada intensa de dan sobre ella, poniéndola nerviosa

-¿Qué? –dijo runo, llamando la atención de dan

-ah, no es nada –le contesto volteándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, escuchando como runo lo seguía

Abrió la puerta y dudo un momento para cruzarla, arrepintiéndose al instante de salir del cuarto sin haber aclarado las cosas con runo "aunque ni yo sé que fue lo que paso"

Se dirigieron a la cocina en donde estaban Alice y shun, este último recargado en la pared. El estómago de dan de nuevo sonó, llamándola la atención de todos en el cuarto

-estoy de acuerdo con dan –dijo runo –tengo hambre

-no tengo lo suficiente para preparar algo para todos –les dijo el pelinegro con serenidad, aunque él también tenía hambre –habrá que ir al mercado a comprar

-yo no puedo ir –se excusó runo –me están buscando

-yo tampoco –le siguió dan –aun me duele la espalda, y llamare la atención si estoy vendado

-yo iré –se ofreció Alice con una sonrisa, a lo que shun negó con la cabeza

-es peligroso –le explico con cierto tinte de preocupación en su voz –es probable que masquerade ya te esté buscando

-pero el pueblo está lejos de mi casa –le respondió la pelinaranja –no creo que comience buscando en el pueblo

Shun se lo pensó un momento

-ey, shun –llamo su atención dan -¿Por qué no vas con ella para asegurarte de que no le pase nada? –"eso me dará un tiempo con runo, para aclarar las cosas"

Shun asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo, Alice se emocionó por esto, ya que en mucho tiempo no había ido al pueblo, y se fue rápidamente a cambiarse

Shun la vio emocionada y no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía bien cuando estaba así de feliz, retiro estos pensamientos de su cabeza y fue el también a cambiarse, dejando solos a dan y a runo

"ahora, ¿Qué hago?" pensó dan al verse a solas con runo, se removió incomodo de su silla y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se calló al ver como runo comenzaba a cabecear, recargada en la pared

-vete a dormir –le aconsejo dan a runo, llamando su atención

-no estoy cansada –le replico –eres tú el que debería de descansar, no todos los días se cae de un árbol

-he pasado por peores –le dijo con cierto orgullo

-pues te quejaste mucho –dijo la peliazul, con tono de burla, ante lo que dan hizo gesto de enfado

-eso fue porque tú te caíste encima de mí –le echo la culpa con cara infantil

-eso fue porque me asusto el grito se shun –se defendió ella

-sí, la culpa la tiene shun –asintió dan, concordando con ella, ambos inflando ligeramente las mejillas

Shun, a pesar de haber escuchado esto desde la sala, decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto, preguntándose si sería prudente dejarlos solos en su casa

"no hay más opción" pensó resignado y sentándose en el sillón de su sala, a la espera de Alice

No sabía porque, pero la preocupación seguía en él, recordaba la sonrisa cínica que continuamente ponía masquerade, le llego más malestar al pensar en él, no podía borrar la imagen de esa sonrisa aunque quisiera, estaba muy presente en su mente, no sabía porque

"Alice" pensó, de pie frente a una calle atestada de gente, ya era lo único que faltaba, lo único… para poder pasar a la siguiente fase, ya solo debía encontrarla

-te encontrare… hermana –dijo en un susurro, apretando con más fuerza entre sus manos un soldado de madera, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

Eso es todo, lamento que este capítulo me haya quedado más corto, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado, si tuve algún error, tienen una sugerencia, queja o comentario, así sea positivo o negativo, no duden en ponérmelo en review XD hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
